The Queens of Justice: The Little Lady of Speed
by Kazi-Kun
Summary: There's a reason you stick around when you make a promise to someone dear and Wally West is about to learn why...
1. Chapter 1

Justice League Unlimited

"The Queens of Justice: The Little Lady of Speed"

"And Runner Number 7 is LA's fastest lady-Roxanne "Miss Flash" West!"

The crowd in the stands went wild as a beautiful girl with her auburn hair in braids walked up to the starting line. Wally West sat in the stands with Bart and Thaddeus-Tad-looking down at his second cousin Michael's only daughter. She had been training for this race for months and her hard work was finally paying off. Wally had promised her that he'd come and watch her cross the finish line. And because he promised, Wally was going to watch the entire race. He brought Bart and Tad along so they wouldn't get too bored and drive Mr. Terrific up the wall.

"Roxi's gonna win." Bart said. "She's a West. She's gotta win."

"She has a 35 chance of winning, Bart." Tad told his original. "There are 20 runners total, 19 others for her to run against. Some have been training longer than her and some have more natural talent."

"That's true, Tad." Wally replied. "But you have to calculate in Roxi and how hard set she is on just crossing the finish line. Winning this race would put her at the pinnacle of that Young Racer Performance magazine's attention. She'd be a natural for the Olympics and a natural choice if she ever tried out for it. But, remember, Roxi's just going to try to finish this. If she wins it then she's the best and this'll prove it."

"But no matter how hard she tries, she'll never beat the Flash." A voice said behind them. The Speeding Trio looked back to see Clark Kent, Kara Kent and Conner Kent sitting behind them. "Am I right, Wally?"

"Hey, Clark. What are you 3 doing here?" Wally asked with a casual smile. "Doing something for the Planet?"

"Perry says this race is a big deal." Clark replied. "Lois wouldn't cover it. She said it wasn't worth her getting a sun burn."

"I came because I'm interning for a month." Kara told them.

"Ma an' Pa Kent said I ought to go out with them to keep Kara from flirting with all the guys." Conner said getting a smile from Bart and a smirk from Tad. Kara shot him a look with her hands on her hips. "Hey, someone's gotta keep you safe from your evil twin. You two can't pummel each other too well when you know what the other is thinking."

"Uncle Wally!" Roxi called up in to the stands. Wally turned around and smiled with a wave. Roxi waved back and gave him a thumbs up.

"Give it your all, Roxi!" Bart called down to her. She blew her family a kiss and got into a conversation with another racer.

"Oh, she's hot." Conner earned a slap upside the head. "Ow! Kara!"

"Watch Tower to Flash and Superman." Mr. Terrific said through Clark and Wally's ear pieces. "Batman and Elasticman need your help downtown. Robin, Batgirl and Nightwing are already there but they're also overwhelmed."

"I can't do that, Terrific." Wally responded. "The race I'm at-"

"I don't make the bad guys attack when they do, Flash." Mr. Terrific told Wally.

"But, I promised my-" Wally didn't get to finish.

"You're a hero, West! Suck it up and go help Batman!" Mr. Terrific yelled into Wally's earpiece. "NOW!"

Wally clenched his fist and then hit his knee in frustration. Before anyone could blink, Wally, Tad and Bart were gone. Clark, Conner and Kara were next. When Roxi looked up with a smile, her smile faded and her heart fell.

"Runners to your mark." The announcer said over the speakers. Roxi got into the stirrups, focusing on the race at hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Flash dodged the laser fire and finally saw an opening. He took it and rushed up to the gunman and gripped the front of the guy's shirt. His face was inches from the gunman's.

"You just ruined the best day I've had in a long time, pal." The Flash growled to him. "I hope you're happy because I'm one peeved Super hero." Flash slammed his fist into the guy's jaw and sent him flying into a wall. "You guys can take it from here. I've got to get back to the race."

He raced back to the track. On the way, he changed back into his civilian clothes and slowed to a jog as he rounded the end of the stands. Everyone was gone, except for a girl on a bench holding her knees to her chest. He recognized the French braids of his cousin's daughter. Wally walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"Hey, Roxi. It doesn't matter if you lost-" Roxi pushed him away and turned to look at him.

"Where were you? I looked up at the stands before I ran and you were gone." Wally looked at her.

"I, uh, went to the bathroom then I went to make a call. I was trying to see if your old man would come." Wally lied. Roxi stood with her hands on her hips.

"Then who won, Uncle Wally? Tell me who won?" Roxi demanded in a hiss. Wally looked away. "I knew it. I knew it but I didn't care. I thought you had changed, Uncle Wally. I thought you'd keep your promise to me this one time but I was wrong. You've run out on me again and again. You've broken every promise you ever made me. You never stay for my birthdays, my races or even to take me to the movies. You're worse than Bart and Tad. At least they stay long enough to give me a kiss when they ditch my birthday parties."

Wally didn't know what to say. Roxi turned and walked away. She started to run. Wally dropped his head and touched his earpiece. "One for the Watch Tower."


	3. Chapter 3

Superman saw Flash appear on the transport pad and watched him angrily stalk off the platform. "So who won?"

The Flash glared at him through his mask. "Why do you care? You don't have to hide who you are from your family. They understand when you break a promise, you're saving the world. They'll let you make it up, they give you another chance. I've used all mine up trying to be the closest thing to a father Roxi has ever had. My biggest fan just lost faith in her favorite hero."

"The Flash?" Superman asked stupidly.

"No! Me-the me I used to be! She lost faith in Wally West." Flash snapped at the Krypton. "Roxi hates me now. It's all my fault for joining this stupid League in the first place."

Flash stalked off. Superman rubbed the back of his neck before calling out to him. "What about the Flash? Couldn't you explain it to her as the Flash? Tell her that you keep needing the help of Wally West's expertise or something like that?"

"Roxi's not stupid, Clark." Flash said, suddenly in front of him. "She's read more books than Bart or Tad when they were normal. She's great with computers and-ask GL-Roxi can tell when you're lying even when your face is straight and she's never met you."

Flash sped off, furious at his own stupidity and failure. He didn't stop until he reached his quarters on the Watch Tower.


	4. Chapter 4

Roxi waited until her father went to sleep before getting out of bed. She had an experiment to do. She pulled on a pair of shorts, red-on-white baseball tee shirt and a pair of red shoes that all had the Flash's crest on them. Her "Uncle" Wally had gotten lots of Flash stuff for her. Since she was little, she wanted to be as fast as the Flash, be as fast as the Fastest Man Alive. That was what pushed Roxi in to track at school, that's what pushed her into running everyday at least 5 times a day.

Grabbing her Flash backpack that she had prepared after she got home, Roxi crept to her window and grabbed her Flash watch. She pressed a side button and turned off the alarm. She climbed out her window and dropped to the ground from the second floor. Pressing the button again, she reactivated the alarm and snuck away from the house into the night.

At her school's track, no lights were on and no one was around. Roxi set down her bag and got into a runner's position.

_10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…_Roxi's muscles tightened as she prepared to spring forward. _…1!_

Her feet pushed her across the track's surface. Faster…she had to go faster. Her muscles surged with power. Her speed picked up and up and up. The scenery began to blur passed her until she skidded to a stop. She had too much momentum to do a sudden stop and skidded into the short fence that ran around the outside of the school. Panting, Roxi looked back at the track except that the track was at least a few dozen feet behind her.

"No…way…" Roxi panted. "That's…what…happened…today…" She took several deep breaths to control her breathing. Once she stopped panting she mentally measured the distance. "Now back to the track."

Roxi glanced at her watch and waited for the seconds to zero out. When it did, she took off. With in seconds she saw her backpack. Hitting the breaks, she skidded but over shot her back pack. Roxi tripped and skidded a couple feet on the tarmac.

"Ow, crap-that hurt." Roxi muttered to herself as she pushed herself off the ground. She looked back at her bag. It was less than 15 feet away this time. "Holy Cow! That was shorter than last time!" She stood with a groan. "Okay, Roxi, you ain't going home until you get this right. You have to stop by the backpack directly beside it with no left over momentum."

Again and again, Roxi missed her backpack and ended up falling when she tried to stop. She was trying not to give up for the night after 3 ½ hours and a lot of bang ups and crashes but she was beginning to get really sore.

"Alright, Rox. One last try. If you can just get within 8 feet of that dumb bag, then you can go home and clean up." Roxi told herself. She took off again and hit the brakes. She didn't skid or fall or anything. She had stopped exactly by her backpack. "Oh my God…I did it…I did it! Yes! Wahoo!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Roxi, honey, are you awake?"

Michael West knocked on his daughter's door. There was no answer.

"Roxanne, are you even in your room?" Her father asked through the door. He opened it to see his only child sitting at her computer, head phones on. "Should've guessed. Go ahead, Wally. She seems pretty distracted though."

Wally shook his cousin's hand. "Thanks, Mikey. I'll take good care of her."

"If she kills you, I ain't cleanin' your remains." Michael said. "We'll leave it to those twidget cousins of ours. Later, Wally."

Michael left Wally standing at Roxi's open door. Wally stepped inside and glanced around. Books were everywhere, that was typical. Yet something caught his attention. The trophy that the race had for the winner was by her window display case. So she hadn't lost. She had actually won and he had missed it. He had missed the whole race that took place 9 days ago. He was still kicking himself for that.

"Ahem." Wally said loudly. Roxi took off her head phones and turned around. "Look I'm sorry for not being there in the stands. I know I broke my promise but I have a good reason, if you'll just hear me out, Rox, I can guarantee that you'll believe me when I say I really do try to keep my promises to you."

"Hey, it was just a race. It's not like I developed superpowers or anything." Roxi shrugged turning back to her computer. Wally glanced around her room, expecting it to be devoid of anything having to do with him-the Flash. Her Flash backpack was close by her computer, her Flash tennis shoes looked like she had been wearing them lately and she was wearing her Flash watch. At least she still believed in his Alter Ego, anyway. Then he saw it. The picture of her and him in matching Flash outfits on her 12th birthday, the only birthday he had ever been able to stay through at least for 45 minutes. It was with the very Flash ball cap that he gave her straight off his own his head when he got there. It was in her trophy display case by the window on the top shelf. That surprised him a little. He had thought for sure that she would've shredded the picture in her anger.

"It's never left that case shelf." Roxi said, not looking away from her computer screen. "You remember that day, don't you? It was the longest you ever stayed with me before running off."

"Ouch." Wally muttered at the personal stab. "I know I'm not around a lot but I'm going to make up for not apologizing to you sooner. I took the day off from everything I have to do for the day and it's just going to be you an' me. Come on, Rox. I've got something to tell you and I'll do it over breakfast at that diner you love so much. Come on, Roxanne, what do you say? Give this idiot relative of yours another chance to set things right?"

Roxi turned around and crossed her arms. "If I give you another chance will ya at least wait an hour before running off to do God-knows-what?"

"I promise I'll wait an hour before I run of but I shouldn't be doing that today." Wally said with a smile. "You got me all to yourself."

"Oh, alright. I'll give you another chance, Uncle Wally." Roxi told him. "I'll have to have you wait down stairs. I haven't gotten dressed yet. I'm still in my pjs."

"Anything for you, Rox." Wally said with a half smile. "I've got to make a quick call so I'll be down stairs."

Wally closed her door and walked down the carpeted stairs. He pressed his ear piece.

"Flash to Watch Tower." He said in a low voice.

"Watch Tower her, Martian Manhunter speaking."

"Hey, J'onn, I 'm going on the "do not use unless it's a majorly important deal" list today." Wally told the Martian. "So, even if a fight's in my area, don't call me unless it's life or death."

"I'm not sure I understand, Wallace." J'onn replied.

"Look, I'm kind of on a personal mission." Wally said, trying to keep his voice down. "I promise a certain young lady that I'm all hers today."

"You can't blow off your duties as the Flash to go on a date with your latest girlfriend, Wallace." The Manhunter told the speed demon.

"Roxanne isn't my latest girlfriend, J'onn. She's my biggest fan."

"Everyone who loves the Flash claims to be your biggest fan."

"No one can be bigger than this fan, J'onn. She's not just a Flash fan. She's my biggest fan as Wally West." The Civilian Flash looked up at Roxi's door, still closed. "She's always kept her promises to me and I keep breakin' all of mine to her. She's giving me this one chance to set everything right. I've got to at least keep this promise to her. I hope you can understand. Flash, out."

"Uncle Wally, I'm ready." He looked up to see Roxi at the top of the stairs, wearing jeans and red Flash spaghetti strap top over a long sleeve, boat neck top. Her hair has in a part up part down and tied with a red ribbon. And she had her Flash backpack on. "What do you think?"

"I think the Flash might just make you his Fan Club president for life." Wally smiled. _And I would…if I had any control over that._

"So how we going to get there?" Roxi asked as she and Wally left the house.

"We're gonna huff it." Wally slung his arm around her shoulders. "It's such a nice day for walking."

Roxi gave him a smile as they walked down the street talking about the Justice League in the news. The pair were totally into their conversation. It had been a really long time since they just hung out and talked-let alone hung out or talked period. The walk from Roxi's house to the Speed Alley Diner, her favorite place to eat, seemed like seconds. They had just ordered their breakfasts and were sitting down at their usual booth when someone other than the waitress came over to them.

"Don't you two make a cute couple." Wally and Roxi looked up to see-

"Oh, hi, John." Wally said as the unsuited Green Lantern gave them a half smile.

"Isn't she a little young for you, Wally?" John teased.

"Keep walkin', soldier boy." Wally half scowled.

"Hi, I'm Roxanne West." Roxi said offering John her hand.

"Well, Roxanne, it's nice to meet you. My name's John Stuart." John said shaking her hand. "I'm an associate of Wally's."

"Really? You work with Uncle Wally?" Roxi asked. "What do you do?"

"He's a member of that club I signed up to." Wally said before John could answer.

"Oh. What do you do, Mr. Stuart?" Roxi seemed interested in the non suited Green Lantern.

"Why, I'm a military liaison for companies like Wayne Enterprises and Lex Corp." The former soldier told her. "Where do you go to school?"

"Roxi's home schooled." Wally said. "What are you doing here, John?"

"I was just in the neighborhood." John shrugged. "So what's it too you, Wallace?"

"In the neighborhood my a-Roxi, what's wrong?" Roxi was looking at the window. Her eyes got big. Both Wally and John looked out the window, seeing Captain Boomerang with an explosive boomerang in hand. He pulled back his arm and let it fly. "Oh, sh-Roxi, get down!"

Wally made to grab his cousin's kid but she was gone. John raised his hand and his Lantern ring created a shield around the diner just as the boomerang struck. The explosion struck and shook the diner.

"John, Roxi's missing!" Wally told the now suited up Green Lantern in a low voice.

"Oh, Flash! I believe I have something of yours!" An eerily familiar voice cackled.

"Uncle Wally! Help me!"

"Blue Streak." Wally growled furiously under his breath. He pulled his suit out of his ring and changed into it at high speed and bolted into the street. "Release the girl, Blue Streak!"

"Make me, Flash." Blue Streak cackled.

"Put me down!" Roxi's body squirmed faster and faster in Blue Streak's arms.

"OW!" Blue Streak released her to the Flash's surprise.

"What the-!" Green Lantern asked shocked. Roxi landed on her butt.

"Roxi-get over here and get to a safe place!"" The Flash said without thinking, in his normal voice. Roxi looked up at him shocked. She got to her feet and ran into an alley.


	6. Chapter 6

"Uncle Wally…?" She muttered in amazement. Her Uncle Wally was the Flash? Then that meant Tad and Bart were Inertia and Impulse. And that meant "Grandpa" Barry Allen was the original Flash. And that meant speed was in her blood. That was what was happening to her. She was becoming a Flash. She was glad she had thought to design a suit.

She touched her Flash locket and spun into her own cyclone. She skidded to a stop and brushed her hair out of her face. Now it was her turn to be a hero.

"Bad villain, picking on a helpless little girl." Roxi shook her finger at Blue Streak. _I can't believe I just called myself a helpless little girl. I've been trying to assert myself as a strong independent young woman and I put myself down. Great._

"Who are you!" Captain Boomerang demanded.

"That's something we'd all like to know." The Flash said.

"Who little ol' me?" She asked with a flirty smile. _Uh-oh! Who AM I! I don't have a name….wait, everyone calls me 'Miss Flash' at the track races! I'll use that!_ "Why, I'm Miss Flash. I heard a bout this race and I liked the nick name they gave this local racerette so I'm using it."

"Miss Flash, huh?" Green Lantern muttered.

"Cute costume, little girl. Now go home before you get hurt." Flash told her. Miss Flash gave him a bright smile.

"I won't leave yet. And you can't make me. I promised that little racer girl that I'd lend her fave hero a hand." Miss Flash told him with a firm yet gentle tone. "I made her a promise and I'm going to keep it. Someone has to in her life."

"Oh, double ouch." Flash muttered at the burn. It was similar to the one Roxi had thrown at him.

"And last time I checked, you couldn't run Blue Streak down the block, let alone out of town." Miss Flash replied. Flash heard GL snort while trying not to laugh.

The Flash pushed the symbol on his belt. "Impulse-Inertia. Get over here. We've got a 'Miss Flash' that needs to be escorted home."

Miss Flash didn't look too happy. She sped from her spot, over to the Flash and took his belt. Vibrating her hand through the belt buckle, she short circuited the device.

"I don't need to be 'escorted home'." She said dropping the belt. "If you don't want me around, fine. I'll leave. I won't be coming back anytime soon."


	7. Chapter 7

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

A shadow came to the door and opened it up the farthest it could go with the chain. A sleepy black haired girl with purple eyes stared at an auburn haired girl with mahogany eyes shining with tears.

"Roxi? Roxi, what are you doing here? Don't you live in West City? How'd you get here?" She asked as Roxi sniffed back more tears.

"Just let me in, Celeste." Roxi sniffed. "I can't explain it out here."

"My family's not home, Rox." Celeste told her, trying to stop a yawn. "They're out of town."

"Let me in now our I'll hack into the main system of the WT and send them crashing into the earth." Roxi threatened with tears. Celeste sighed.

"Fine, hang on." She closed the door and undid the chain. She opened the door again and let Roxi into the apartment. "Now, will you tell me what's wrong? You're my BFF, Rox. Tell me or I'll set you up with my brother."

"I'm the newest Flash! I have super speed an' Unca Wally's Flash II an' Tad is Inertia an' Bart's Impulse!" Roxi said with tears filling her voice. "I don't know who I can trust!"

Celeste stood watching her best friend pace like a crazed maniac. Roxi stopped and looked at the purple-eyed girl.

"Where are your glasses? I thought you were blind without them." Roxi said.

"You're not the only one with super powers, babe." Celeste stated as she crossed her legs. She didn't fall-she was hanging in mid air. "I'm ½ Kryptonian. Daddy's Superman, Conner's Superboy and Kara's Supergirl. Brainiac 2.0 is upstairs in my room and I'm basically forbidden from ever going out to do some real good in the world since I'm not from this time."

Roxi wiped tears from her eyes. "So that's what you were trying to tell me when you had to go. Are you -"

" 'Stronger than Conner?' Oh, yeah." Celeste answered putting her feet back on the floor. "Come on, Roxi. You can share my queen size with me."

"Thanks, Cel. You're the best."

Celeste put her arm around Roxi's shoulders and smiled. "Yeah, I know."


	8. Chapter 8

"WOOF! WOOF! ARF!"

"Krypto-can it!" Celeste threw her pillow at the Kryptonian mutt.

"ARP!" Krypto fell on to the carpet from his spot in the air.

Roxi pushed herself off her stomach and looked at Celeste sleepily. "Whazz with all the racket?"

"Hey, Cel-El! You gonna sleep all day, Mutt, or are you coming down for breakfast!"

Roxi was instantly awake. "What did Conner call you?"

"Cel-El. It's my Kryptonian name like Daddy's is Kal-El and Conner's is Con-El." Celeste said getting out of bed. "Come on, I think Daddy's making Pancakes the Krypton way."

"Excuse me?" Roxi asked following Celeste and Krypto downstairs. "How do you make 'Pancakes the Krypton way'?"

Celeste grinned as she flew over the railing. Roxi smiled at her and sped downstairs, skidding to a perfect stop by the kitchen door.

"I win." Roxi teased the Super.

"Haha, Rox." Celeste landed with Krypto right behind her. "But I wasn't flying to win."

"Sure you weren't." Roxi said jokingly entering the kitchen. At the stove was Celeste's father, Clark Kent heating a skillet with heat vision. "Hi, Mr. Kent."

Clark jumped, pushing his glasses higher on his nose as if they had been naturally slipping. "O-oh, hi, Roxanne. When did…when did you get here?"

"She came last night, Daddy." Celeste told him siting at the table next to her BFF.

"L-l-last night? But Los Angeles is a several day drive from here!" Clark stammered. "I know you don't have enough for a plane, ticket, Roxanne. So how did you get here?"

"I ran." Roxi shrugged. Clark gapped looking at his daughter.

"She's super fast, Daddy!" Celeste beamed. "She's totally cool! She knows I'm ½ Kryptonian!"

"Celeste Leanna Kent!" Clark rattling off Celeste's full name never meant anything good was to come.

"It's okay, Mr. Kent. I'm a hero now too." Roxi explained. "I have super speed like Uncle Wally. I'm Miss Flash."

Conner spat out the milk he was drinking out of surprise. "_You're_ the little wannabe Bart and Thad were supposed to escort home!"

"Wannabe! I'm not a wannabe!" Roxi yelled standing, her hands hitting the table. "I'm the real deal, clone boy!"

"Hey!" Conner crushed the glass in his hand easily, spilling milk everywhere. "I'm gonna pound you for that!"

Roxi's hand hovered over her locket. "You think you can catch me, turtle shell?"

Clark sat down in a chair and propped his chin with his hand. "Great. Not another Flash-Super argument."

Celeste sighed and nodded in agreement as the pair stood off.

"You're not worth my time." Conner dusted off his hands. He turned to leave but Roxi was suddenly in front of him, leaning against the wall.

"What's the matter, afraid you'll lose a race to a girl-your little sister's best friend?" Roxi asked inspecting her nails. She smirked, looking up at the Kryptonian boy. Celeste hid a smile and a laugh behind her hand. Clark sighed as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I have this weird feeling that this is going to be a long day…"


	9. Chapter 9

Roxi looked at Celeste in shock.

"Kara's _where_?"

Celeste shook her head. "Not 'where'-'when'. Kara Sol is in the future. She's marrying the Brainiac that made me the cuff."

"Wow. She's really in the future." Roxi whistled. "So does that mean you're the official new Supergirl?"

"Yeah I guess it does." Celeste fell back in the air floating as Roxi looked for her swimsuit in her bag. "Find it yet?"

"No. I guess I left it at home." The Speed Demon girl sighed. "You wanna hit the mall before we hit the pool?"

The ½ Krypton sat up. "I suppose we should. I think I out grew my last one."

"There's no way Clark's going to let you airheads out on your own." Conner said, leaning against the frame of Celeste's door. "And last time I checked, Cel, you don't have any money."

"Not cash, anyway." Celeste grinned. "You forget, I saved my money in a digital format on Brainiac 2.0."

Roxi held up her bankcard. It was not a secret that Michael West didn't worry about his daughter running out of money. Roxi did websites for hire and she was paid handsomely for every pixel. The best friends stifled laughs as Conner sighed and walked away, muttering about girls and their credit cards. Celeste put on her Brainiac cuff and Roxi tucked her wallet in to her jeans pocket. As the new Supergirl pulled on a sweatshirt, the girls headed downstairs.

"Bye, Daddy!" Celeste waved to Clark as she and Roxi left the apartment. "Man, Conner's going to be mad at us."

"If he can catch us-we should buy him lunch." Roxi giggled as they took to a run to the elevator. She looked for anyone else around as Celeste pressed the call button for the moving box. "Are you wearing it?"

"Yeah, I am." Celeste answered, pulling down the edge of her jeans. "Yours at the ready?"

"Hello-fastest girl alive." Roxi said with a smile putting her hand over her heart.

"We're going to be in so much trouble if we get caught."

"Then we'll just have to do it before they can stop us."

The elevator reached their floor and dinged, opening its doors to transport the girls to the ground floor. The duet got in and gave each other mischief-filled smirks. This was going to be fun.


	10. Chapter 10

"In local news, two new super heroes have made the scene. Step aside, Superboy and Impulse-here come the new additions to the Super and Flash teams: Miss Flash and the new Supergirl! They busted up a robbery in the Metropolis Mall's Tech Corner by the Flash's enemy, Blue Streak. Pulling an unheard of combo off was just the beginning as they continued through out the day stopping foes left and right. Whoever these Power House Beauties are, they certainly give girls and boys everywhere new idols and heroes. Back to you, Jim."

"Thank you, Lisa. In other news…"

The news anchor drifted to the background as Wally stared at the screen in disbelief. Roxi went missing days ago-as did Miss Flash and now that wannabe heroine was in Metropolis…where Celeste, Roxi's best friend was photographer at the Daily Planet. Wally grabbed his phone and dialed Clark's number at the Planet.

"Clark Kent, City Desk."

"Hey, Clark-it's Wally. Is Roxi over at your place by any chance?" Wally asked. "Mike's been threatening me with every death imaginable since she disappeared."

"Uh, Wally, she knows about Celeste being half Kryptonian…"Clark muttered. Wally's feet fell off his foot stool. The Man of Steel no doubt had heard the thump. "She and Cel have been glued to each other since she got here sometime last night."

"How'd she get there! That's half way across the country!" Wally demanded.

"She said she ran." Clark told him.

"SHE _WHAT_!" Wally yelled, making Clark wince. "SHE"S FAST, CLARK-BUT DAMN IT, SUPES-SHE'S NOT _THAT_ FAST!"

Clark seemed surprised. "Don't tell me you didn't put two and two together?" Wally didn't answer. "Oh, man…uh, Wally-Roxi's Miss Flash."

The black portable phone clattered to the floor.


	11. Chapter 11

The Flash sped through the streets of Metropolis, not at all happy. He had searched the city streets and still hadn't found even a skid mark of Miss Flash. He soon found Miss Flash-and Supergirl and Bizarro-when the failed clone came through the wall of a department store to the outside.

"Ow! This guy's jaw's rock hard." Miss Flash shook her hand as she and Supergirl stepped out of the new opening and in to the sunlight. "I'm glad I was speeding or I could've busted my hand for sure."

Hey, he's not as thick skulled as Superboy." Supergirl laughed. "Now that's a clone who has Luthor's thick skull."

The girls started laughing as Bizarro collected himself enough to glare at the curvy teens.

"No sneer at Luthor!" Bizzaro yelled as he crookedly flew at the two best friends. Supergirl kicked him hard in the jaw, sending him upward at an amazing speed.

"Man-you're right!" She pulled off her boot to check out her foot. "At least he didn't ruin my pedicure. I would've been really pissed if he had."

Flash sped over to Miss Flash and grabbed her upper arm. "You're coming home with me now, young lady. You are in a lot of trouble."

"Uh, hi, Unca Flash…" She greeted with a scarlet lipped smile. "How's LA? I can't pull myself away from the Super city at the current moment."

"And you'll never be able to run away either!"

Blue Streak and Mirror Master stood in front of the trio of superheroes. Flash released Miss Flash slowly.

"After this, I'm taking you home." Flash told her icily. He got ready to run but she opened her mouth.

"Uh, Unca Flash, I wouldn't-" She cringed as Flash crashed into an invisible wall. "Tried to warn ya. He erected that a second ago when you grabbed me."

"Quit being a smart ass, Rox!" Flash snapped at her. Miss Flash looked hurt and looked away.

"You're a real bastard, Uncle Wally." She told him in a tear-accented voice as she turned her back on him and checked the walls for weaknesses. "I've done nothing but love both your halves and you let the twin dipsticks fight but not me. What is it? Because you don't want me to get hurt? Or is it because I'm a girl?"

The walls suddenly disappeared, pitching Miss Flash forward. She crashed into the ground, skinning her knees. There was a bang and a shadow fell over her. She looked up and saw Supergirl hovering in the bullet's path. The projectile was dented, lying on the ground.

"Try again, you prick. I can guarantee that nothing will get through my Kryptonian flesh." Supergirl told Mirror Master who held a gun. He grinned at her.

"Nothing short of this!" Blue Streak sped forward, slamming something into her chest. Supergirl's body barely moved as he sped by. Then blood sprinkled the ground as she looked down. Blood spilled over her lips as she hit the ground, falling onto her knees and falling to the side.

"CEL!" Miss Flash screamed, speeding to her friend's side. She rolled Supergirl on to her side, seeing the long skewer of Kryptonite sticking out of her best friend's chest. "Oh, my God! Cel! Celeste Kent, Wake up! God damn it, you half alien bitch-wake up!" Tears streamed down Miss Flash's face as she shook Supergirl's unmoving body. "Please, Cel…open those pretty purple eyes of yours…come on, you're a hero now…we made a promise, remember? Once we became heroes, we'd never die…please, Cel…wale up…just wake up…"

Flash watched helplessly as Miss Flash took off her mask and put it in her friend's dead hand. Roxanne West knelt by her best friend, crying the saline diamonds of grief and despair.


	12. Chapter 12

The death of the second Supergirl, Celeste Martha Kent, was all it took for "Uncle" Wally to get off my back about being Miss Flash. I had watched my best friend die and although I was a hero, I had been powerless to save her. Her autopsy proved one thing: she was dead before she really knew what happened. That Kryptonite skewer had killed her Kryptonian side by contaminating her blood while killing her human side since it went through her heart. Blue Streak, Mirror Master and Bizarro had all been working together to crush the Flash and Super teams. Sadly they only made Clark furious, Conner vengeful and me…well, they made me their worst enemy.

_**50 years have past and Wallace West is dead. Conner's gone all the time, trying to run from the ties with being Superboy. I hear he's been living up north in a rebuilt city called Scarlet Harbor. They call him Striker now. He's spread the rumor that he's the escapee of an experiment wanting to save the innocent from harm. Tad and Cessie Kingsly-Jones, Arrowette, got married after they became the Emerald Flash and Lady CrossBow. Poor Cessie died a few years ago. She and Tad have a daughter-Raye- and Tad's in a wheel chair. Superman's one of the frequent most pitied superheroes now-a-days. Funny, huh?**_

_**What? Oh, and Bart? Well, that's something different. He became the Flash and had two boys-twins-named Ryan and William. Their mother's Lady Flash. Yeah, that's me. We speeders age differently. I especially do since my powers weren't natural. I got them from Bart, of all people, when my dad and I were in a car accident as 13 and I needed a blood transfusion. He had been the only one compatible. 'What about Ryan and Will?' you ask? Well, that's simple. Ryan's Impulse and Will's Inertia, both red, white and gold but reversed colorings to tell them apart.**_

We're all members of the Justice League, despite us living in Scarlet Harbor, Metropolis, Star City and Los Angeles. You know what? All this would have happened if a man named Wallace "the Flash II" West hadn't kept his promise and had not missed my race when I was just a 14-year-old track star.

COMPLETED JULY 12, 2006


End file.
